dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Indi and Digo Marallang
Indi and Digo Marallang, often known as the Indigo Twins, are twins who serve as members of Troika, often using their powers for espionage. Appearance Indi and Digo both share similar designs in terms of body, figure and clothing. They both have a slim figure, having long snouts and two pairs of ears facing backwards. Their natural fur-color appears to be black and white; with Indi having mostly black fur with white fur on her muzzle, the topside of her ears, her forearms, backside and alternating down from her chest to her legs. Digo has the same kind of patterns as her sister though the colors are reversed. They both have mildly-long hair in a pony-tail fashion while their tails also have a band at the base for a similar effect. Because of their ability to change colors it's unknown what their natural hair-color is, as every time they were shown in their natural fur colors they had bright-red hair and tail while out in public, while having bright-blue when working at Troika. Using their power to distract the Anduruna Shock Troopers, they would have two different shades of pink fur (each being the base color over the other per twin) with many complicated patterns all over their body, som e in like a swirl fashion while others in stripes. While in Troika, their fur color becomes the same as their civilian form but the patterns are even more simpler as the tip of their snouts are in their secondary colors, as are the highlights around their eyes. While at the strip bar they work at, their fur-color appears to be white and a dark shade of pink, while the fur patterns are similar to while in Troika but they also have a heart-shaped patch on their cheeks. While in civilian clothing, they wear a very short cloth around their chest, just slightly above their breasts, and they wear light-brown leggings held up by straps around their waist-line with two brown loincloth covering the front and back of their waists. While working at Troika, they wear their own military jackets with brown leather and white cotton insides, small dark-colored shoulder-pads, silver buttons on the right side of their jackets and the Troika emblem on the left side. They also wear black thongs as the jackets barely cover their waist-line. Whenever one is working the bar table they would wear a white shirt with an open brown-vest, light-colored pants and a blue apron with a belt of pouches that hold cleaning supplies. Personality The twins share a common habit of arguing with each other when it comes to deciding their actions or choices in fashion. Because their power is linked, when one uses it the other will forcibly activate as well, with the one who activated it being the one to decide what kind of patterns they want as well as a base and secondary color that is opposite to what the other sibling will have. They do seem to agree on one thing and that's their attraction to Igrath as they will often surround him and try to get his attention, even trying to seduce him with their appearance despite him being blind. While they can be very playful and flirtatious at times, especially when keeping cover at a strip bar they work at and are not above exposing their bodies entirely, they do take their jobs as Troika members seriously as they are experts of espionage. They are quick to think and act in times of emergency whenever fellow Troika members are in danger, which they themselves do not hesitate to throw themselves in without compromising their identities. They both also tend to mix in Spanish words in their dialogue, something that currently seems exclusive to them and because Anduruna is the only known city in the Dreamworld it's unknown if there are other cities with possible nationalities or some other reason that would allow Dreamkeepers to possess more than one language not shared with the real-world. History Volume 1 Chapter 1 While Mace and Whip were out retrieving some Fermentae, Indi was seen casually walking through the busy streets of the Margate District, while being eyed on by Ravat. Volume 2 Chapter 5 Indi and Digo meet each other in an alleyway to share their findings on the search for the missing protagonists. As they begin to argue, a miniature data-scroll begins vibrating in between Indi's breasts. She takes it out and sees it is a message from Scinter calling for assistance with the City Guard as he and Igrath were pinned down. As Indi finishes the message, she exclaims that they need to find a cart and "workin' clothes" and they run down the alley. Chapter 6 Sometime later, in front of Igrath's house, the Indigo's appear on top of a runaway groundcar loaded with barrels of Scinter's Mark. They are wearing only masks on their faces and rags around their privates as they begin performing for the crowd that had gathered to watch the City Guard takedown. As the males in the crowd break through the City Guard barricades to grab the fermentae bottles that had spilled out of the cart, the twins tear off the rags covering their breasts, sending the crowd into a frenzy. With the City Guard in disarray and the Indigo's occupying the crowd, Igrath and Scinter sneak away wearing masks. With their distraction complete, the Indigo's jump down behind the toppled cart, grabbing masks that were attached underneath, and fled the scene while using their Powers. Later that night, the Indigo's, Scinter and Igrath are in a different hideout, discussing on how to proceed with finding the missing kids. Volume 3 Chapter 7 In the Troika's secret strip bar, Indi is talking with Namah's guards, who had recently been laid off from their security jobs in the Towers. Digo is busy working the floor with the other strippers. After some discussion to see where they stand, Indi leads the three former guards into the private dance room, then opens a secret passage leading down beneath the establishment. After a drunken comment by Woods offends Indi, she angrily forces the three guards into the passage and slams the door shut. Volume 4 Chapter 10 As Viriathus and her squad leave on their recovery op, Indi leads the three former guards to the med station, where Digo is casually talking with an unresponsive Kalei. As Woods voices his distrust of the Troika, mainly Igrath, Indi drags him out by the antlers and the two sneak along the bunk beds to listen in on the Guillotine meeting. Indi attempts to reason with him, but Woods is convinced that the Troika are nothing more than 'deluded murderers'. Chapter 11 In the med station, Digo listens as Bill and Damon give instructions to Vi and her squad on how to bypass security in the Sabbaton foundation. As the squad make their way into the underground lake, Kalei suddenly releases a burst of energy right in front of Digo, Bill, and Damon. Seconds later, she flies out of the med station, startling Indi and Woods in their hiding place, forcing the gathered Troika to summon their Powers. Kalei instantly normalizes, however, as Indi quickly runs over to check on her. Kalei finally speaks for the first time, asking who they were and where she was. Chapter 12 Digo comes running into the HQ kerrick stalls to inform Igrath of a problem. Woods had threatened to contact the authorities, so Indi had subdued him in a submission maneuver while Bill and Damon watched. As Igrath arrives and the guards try to get some answers about the whole operation, Digo walks into the med station to deactivate the comm uplink they had setup. But, at that moment, the connection is re-established as Vi can be heard giving orders while fighting Tendril. After Igrath goes to help the Troika squad and the protagonists with Tendril, they are all brought back to base and the Indigo's are seen comforting and helping Bast onto a stretcher near the med station. Later that night, the Indigo's are ferociously covering Igrath in medical tape to help his wounds, much to his dismay. Power and Abilities Body Color Alteration: Both twins have access to this Power and seem to work in conjunction with one another. They are able to change their body color, from their skin to their hair, however they are unable to change the color of their clothing; therefore in a situation where they need to create a distraction and flee they would have to minimalize what they wear and make whatever change they can, such as changing what color masks they wore during an attempt to save Igrath and crew from CCA Shock Troopers. They mostly use this ability as a kind of camouflage to elude any potential pursuers that are after them. Power-Enhanced Vitality: While this secondary ability has yet to be seen in action, it was recently confirmed by the creators that the Indigos possess the ability to increase their bodies natural resistance to injury. The intensity and effectiveness of this ability remain unknown. Espionage Experts: Because of their Power to change their color and fur pattern, they are capable of assuming different forms so they are not linked to whatever suspicious activities they take part in. They can pass themselves off as regular civilians, workers at a bar or even random street dancers that pop-out of nowhere whenever a situation arises. Trivia *Their names are a pun off the word Indigo, hence their nickname the Indigo Twins. *Both seem to speak Spanish *The twins show a strong attraction towards Igrath *Their identity may be compromised as Ravat, a known Dark Dreamkeeper by readers, has been seen following one of the twins. Whether they are aware or not remains to be seen. *Have two pairs of anatomical ears. *The Indigo Twins last name, Marallang, is the name shared (though with different spelling) by a pair of twin sisters in real-world Aboriginal mythology who would fall in love and marry the same man. Considering the Indigo Twins current attraction to Igrath, this could be a direct reference. Quotes References Navigation Category:Dreamkeepers Category:GNS Characters Category:Females